unnamed
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: my first Zim/Dib fic (I can't think of a title) so please R&R. chapter 4 uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Dib and Zim were starring into eachother's eyes then Dib leaned forward and kissed Zim lightly on the lips. THey parted a few minutes later for air. Zim rested his his head on Dib's shoulder.  
"I love you." Dib said huging him tightly.  
" I love you too." Zim sighed.  
  
Dib woke up in a cold sweat. He grabbed his glasses and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.  
"What's wrong with me?" He thought starring into the mirror.  
"Ever since I saw Zim without his disguise I've been haveing that dream. I don't understand." He splashed some more cold water on his face then grabbed a small towel.  
  
Zim woke up twisted in sweat covered sheets.  
"It was just a dream it wasn't real." He said reassuring himself. He kept hearing the last two sentances over and over in his mind.  
"No Stop. Invaders do not need petty human emotions like love." He spat out. He got up and walked over to the elevator.   
"Computer take me to the lab." He said. The elevator went down. Zim suddenly started thinking of the dream again.   
"No stop." He yelled grabbing his head.   
"I've been on Earth too long all of these emotions are starting to soak in." He said walking to the computer.   
"Aww master needs a hug." He heard from behind him. He didn't get to react in time and two robot arms were wrapped around his neck.  
"GIR off now, I don't need a hug, I just need to hurry up and detroy Earth." Zim said trying to grab GIR. Gir still stayed wrapped around Zim's neck.  
"GIR I can't breathe." He said waveing his arms around.  
"Pancakes."GIR yelled letting Zim go and went back up to the kitchen. Zim grabbed the edge of the computer consoule panting.   
"I need to start thinking of a way to destroy the humans before I become atached to them." He said shuddering. He was looking at his computer for some Irken weopon that would work then he suddenly started to fall asleep again.  
  
Dib and Gaz where walking to school when they saw Zim run by.   
"I wonder where he's going in such a hurry." He thought.   
"Maybe to school." Gaz said not lifting her head from her game. Dib looked over at Gaz.   
"Since when could she read minds?" He thought, then he relized he said it out loud.   
  
Dib got into his his desk as soon as the bell rang, Mrs. Bitters starred at Dib who was looking over at Zim's desk.   
"Where's he at?" He thought then he relized he was being stared at. The door opened and Zim walked in.   
"Where have you been Zim?" Mrs Bitters asked.  
"Umm......., I.., my parents car broke down." Zim said getting to his desk.   
"That was the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Dib thought.   
"Alright then." Mrs Bitters said and started the first class of the day.   
  
Please review this is my first invader zim fic, I want to know how it is. 


	2. chapter 2

During lunch Dib was watching Zim play with his tray of food. Then he started to day dream.   
"Hey Zim." He said walking over to him. Zim starred up at him. He then wrapped his arms around Zim and kissed him. Zim let out a small moan as Dib slipped his tounge into his mouth. They parted panting and then Zim kissed Dib again, and they started to undress eachother.  
"Dib, hello." Gaz was waving her hand in front of his face.  
"Huh? Oh." He said shaking his head.   
"The bell rang a minute ago." She said walking off.   
"Great now I'm haveing day dreams about him. I wish I could just tell him, but he might try to kill me if I tried." He thought to himself.   
  
Zim was thinking of a plan of how to finally destroy Earth. He was trying to draw blue prints for a weopon, then he started to drift of and think of Dib again. Zim let out a sigh.   
"Zim are you paying attention?" Mrs Bitters yelled.   
"Yes I'm paying attention." He said snapping out of his thoughts. Mrs Bitters saw the paper in Zim's desk.  
"And what where you drawing?" She asked picking it up. Zim tried to grab it back.   
"Um...., nothing its something my dad dropped." He said really fast yanking it out of her hand.   
"Well you have detention after school." She said walking back to the front of the class. Dib laughed as Zim hit his fist against the desk.   
"You too Dib." She said glareing at him. Dib hit his head.   
"Why did I do that? That was stupid." He thought. Zim starred over at Dib.   
"It's all his fault I have detention, I have to get rid of him fast." He thought. Dib looked over at Zim. Zim turned his head back to the front of the class. The bell rang and everyone but Zim and Dib ran out of the classroom.   
"I have to go out for a minute and don't even try to leave." Mrs Bitters said leaving the room. Zim looked over at Dib and Dib glarred at him.   
"This is all your fault human stink beast." Zim said galreing at him.  
"My fault? Your the one that was drawing during class." Dib yelled back. Zim let out a growl.   
"I can't let him now I was thinking of him, he'll then know of my weakness." He thought. They sat there galreing at eachother.  
"I can't stand it anymore." Zim said standing up. Dib looked at him confused. Zim pulled out a ray gun. Dib jumped up and started backing up.   
"You aren't thinking of useing that thing are you?" He asked as his back hit the wall. Zim walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.   
"I'm tired of you and this planet." He said putting the gun at his head.   
"Oh shit he's gonna kill me. Well might as well go ahead and do this now." Dib said leaing forward and pressing his lips to Zim's.  
  
Please Review, If you review you get to see what Zim does to Dib. 


	3. chapter 3

Zim gasped as Dib's tounge went across his bottom lip. He dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's chest. They parted when they heard a cough from behind them.   
"The classrom is no place for making out." Mrs Bitters said starring at them. Dib and Zim looked at the floor blushing.   
"You can go now." She said walking to her desk. Zim picked up his gun and ran out of the classroom and straight home. Dib walked slowly out of the classroom.   
  
Zim was in his lab thinking everything over.  
"Does Dib like me or was he just trying to save his life by confusing me?" He thought.   
Dib was walking down the street thinking of what he did.  
"Zim might think I was just trying to save my life." He thought as he looked over at Zim's house.  
"I'll have to tell him, even if he does try to kill me." He said to himself. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.   
"Hello." GIR said grinning when he opened the door. Dib looked down at him.  
"Is Zim here?" He asked nervously.  
"Master's downstairs in the lab." GIR said letting him in. GIR walked over to the elevator and got in. Dib followed him. He looked down at GIR as the elevator started to go down. GIR grinned at him. Zim was at his computer when he heard the elevator open.  
"GIR I don't want to be bothered now." He yelled as he saw the small robot hop out.  
"Actually I came down here to talk to you." Dib said walking out of the elevator.   
"GIR you let and enemy into the base." Zim yelled.   
"Yay!"GIR wailed.  
"No GIR that's bad." Zim said.  
"Oh, yay!" He wailed again and went back into the elevator. Dib was starring at Zim. Zim started to squirm a bit when he relized he didn't have his disquise on.  
"Yes?" He said trying to glare at Dib.  
"Uh, its just that... you know earlier... in the classroom?" He said getting nervous.  
"Yeah." Zim said getting a bit annoyed.  
"Um, well... it's just.. I meant to do what I did cause...." He said slowly.  
"Cause?" Zim said irritated.  
"Iloveyou." He said really fast. Zim looked at him shocked.   
"Well I guess I should be going." Dib said looking at Zim and rubbing the back of his neck. Zim starred at Dib. They started starring into eachother's eyes.   
  
please review, the more I get the more I write. 


	4. chapter 4

"Master the scary monkey show is on." GIR yelled snapping Zim and Dib's attention from each other. Dib started to walk torward the elevator.   
"Dib wait." Zim said. Dib stopped and turned around. Zim walked over to him and hugged him.  
"I love you too." He whispered into his ear. Dib smiled hugging him back. Zim sighed while Dib rubbed his back. He then pulled Zim back and kissed him.   
"Aww." GIR said watching the two of them. They parted and Zim put his head on Dib's shoulder.   
  
*Hits head on computer desk a few times* I can't think of anything else right now. please review so I can at least feel good for putting this up. *Starts mumbling to herself while hitting her head* 


	5. poll

Ok everybody gets to pick what happens next  
  
1) I can try to make a lemon  
2) I can just leave it alone  
3) or I can make a diff story but still conected to this one.   
  
please pick one or if you want two. 


End file.
